


Любовь, безграничная как небо

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Step-Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Не так давно Чжэ Чжунг начал испытывать странные чувства. Сначала была раздирающая на части ревность. Потом сжигающее желание. Затем любовь. Любовь, безграничная как небо. Так он называл ее для себя. Но в этом чувстве он мог признаться только себе. Не потому, что влюбился он в парня, а потому, что этот парень был его братом.





	Любовь, безграничная как небо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 05.06.2009  
> Написан в подарок на день рождения fujitsu

\- Хёнг!  
Чжэ Чжунг не отзывался.  
\- Хёнг! - снова позвал тоненький голосок.  
Парень сидел тихо, стараясь не подавать признаков жизни. Его младший брат, который никак не мог найти его, обладал поразительной сообразительностью и наблюдательностью. Так что скрыться от него порой бывало сложно.  
Не то чтобы он не хотел видеться с мальчиком. Не то, чтобы он не любил брата, раз скрывается от него. Нет, как раз всё было наоборот.  
Не так давно Чжэ Чжунг начал испытывать странные чувства. Сначала была раздирающая на части ревность. Потом сжигающее желание. Затем любовь. Любовь, безграничная как небо. Так он называл ее для себя. Но в этом чувстве он мог признаться только себе. Не потому, что влюбился он в парня, а потому, что этот парень был его братом.  
Его шею обвили тонкие руки.  
\- Вот ты где, - выдохнул Чанг Мин ему в ухо. - Пойдем, поиграем?  
\- Не хочу, - буркнул Чжэ.  
Как он ни старался видеться с братом реже, ничего не получалось. Стоило ему только исчезнуть из поля зрения Чанг Мина, как тот с фанатичным рвением принимался разыскивать его.  
\- Ну Чжэ-э! - протянул мальчик.  
\- Хорошо, - тяжело вздохнул парень, понимая, что так просто мальчик от него не отстанет.  
Его ожидала пара мучительных часов в опасной близости с Мином.

Звонок не успел прозвучать, а Чанг Мин уже несся по коридору в сторону класса, где проходил последний урок Чжэ Чжунга. Самым главным сейчас для него было поймать брата. В последнее время Чжэ Чжунг начал вести себя странно. Он словно избегал Мина, и тому это не нравилось. Мин не понимал, почему брат так себя ведет, но не спрашивал.  
Иногда мальчик задавался вопросом, возможно не Чжэ Чжунг его избегает, а сам он старается чаще быть с братом.  
"Может быть, это я виноват…"  
Он заметил знакомую фигуру впереди, и мысли уже перестали иметь значение. Он со всего маху влепился в спину Чжэ Чжунга. Тот нахмурился и резко обернулся с нескрываемым желанием если не начистить лицо обидчику, то хотя бы выразить словами свое недовольство. Но, увидев брата, он только хмыкнул и потрепал его по голове.  
\- Пойдем домой, - мальчик широко улыбнулся и взял Чжэ за руку.  
\- Ты иди один, а я провожу Ён Хонг.  
Чанг Мин взглянул на симпатичную девушку, стоявшую рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом. Он еще сильнее вцепился в руку брата.  
\- Нет, я не пойду без тебя, - уперся он.  
\- Мин, ты уже взрослый. Четырнадцать лет, а тебя всё еще за ручку домой водить нужно?  
Чанг Мин с готовностью кивнул. "Хоть до конца жизни, лишь бы ты держал за руку."  
\- Сегодня ничего не выйдет. Иди домой.  
Чжэ Чжунг развернулся и, прихватив девушку под локоть, направился к выходу.  
Чанг Мин знал, что с братом спорить бесполезно. А особенно сейчас. В последнее время Чжэ Чжунг вел себя очень странно. Почти не разговаривал с Чанг Мином, словно избегал его. Мин не знал, что и думать, как себя вести. Что сделать, чтобы понять брата.  
Мальчик поплелся в сторону школьных ворот. Но домой идти ему совсем не хотелось. Он уселся на поребрик и вытянул ноги на дорогу, благо что по ней ездили только велосипедисты, и то достаточно редко.  
Чанг Мин боялся. Он испугался того, что Чжэ Чжунг захочет встречаться с этой девушкой. Совсем недавно один его одноклассник посмеивался над ним. Говорил, что они с Чжэ неразлучны, но это кончится, как только Чжэ Чжунг найдет себе девушку. С его братом было то же самое. Сначала просто провожал девушку домой, а потом и встречаться начал.  
Чанг Мин сидел и смотрел перед собой. Он даже не заметил перед собой знакомые брюки и ботинки.  
\- Я так и думал, - голос Чжэ Чжунга вырвал его из раздумий.  
Чанг Мин сначала поднял голову и хотел было улыбнуться, но передумал и, отвернувшись, буркнул.  
\- Что?  
\- То, что ты домой не пойдешь.  
\- Может, не хочу, - как можно равнодушнее процедил мальчик, борясь с желанием накинуться на брата с расспросами.  
\- Не хочет он, - Чжэ улыбнулся и протянул руку Мину.  
Чанг Мин, всё еще дуясь, взял его за руку.  
По дороге домой, мальчик решился озвучить вопрос, мучавший его последние несколько часов.  
\- Чжэ.  
\- А?  
\- Тебе нравится кто-нибудь?  
Чжэ Чжунг остановился и повернулся к брату.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ничего! Просто ответь на мой вопрос.  
Чжэ не смог сдержать улыбку. Он видел, как смущается Мин, задавая этот вопрос.  
\- Тебе нравится эта девушка? - не выдержал Чанг Мин.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Как это не знаю?!  
\- Так и не знаю. Когда мне кто-нибудь понравится, ты будешь первым, кто это узнает, - Чжэ притянул к себе брата и принялся щекотать его. Тот смеялся, попискивал и извивался, на время забыв о своих мыслях.

\- Просыпайся, - послышался голос Чанг Мина.  
Чжэ Чжунг сильнее зажмурился и накрылся с головой одеялом. Два года. Уже два года Чжэ подавлял в себе желание прикоснуться. Он знал, если сделает это, то ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
\- Чжэ!  
Он почувствовал, как брат стягивает с него одеяло.  
\- Вот поступлю в университет и буду жить в общежитии, - заявил Чжэ, резко усевшись на кровати.  
Внезапно Мин швырнул в него одеяло и, тихо прошипев "идиот", бросился в ванную.  
В последнее время Чжэ Чжунг с трудом понимал брата. Он не понимал, что им движет. Почему он поступает, так как поступает. За два года то ли Чжэ отдалился от брата, то ли брат от него. Парень так и не смог понять.  
С каждым днем отношения между ними становились всё натянутее. И началось это после того, как Чжэ Чжунг сказал родителям о том, что хочет жить в общежитии, когда будет учиться в университете. В тот вечер Чанг Мин просто встал из-за стола и, швырнув оскорбление в лицо брату, удалился в свою комнату. И на протяжении всей недели почти не разговаривал с ним. От этого Чжэ Чжунгу еще больше хотелось сбежать из дома.

До окончания школы оставался месяц, а отношения с братом почти не улучшились. Чанг Мин снова сбежал в свою комнату, а Чжэ сидел и ковырялся в своем ужине. Есть совсем не хотелось. Хотелось только одного - чтобы месяц пролетел быстрее. Чтобы уйти. Чтобы попытаться забыть.  
Тишину нарушила мать.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, поговори с братом. В последнее время он сам не свой. Его оценки стали хуже. Да и ведет он себя очень странно.  
\- Дорогая, чего ты хочешь, ему всего лишь шестнадцать лет! Переходный возраст, - вмешался отец.  
\- Вот поэтому я и хочу, чтобы Чжэ Чжунг поговорил с ним. Чанг Мину будет легче рассказать о своих проблемах брату-сверстнику, чем тебе и тем более мне, - мать тяжело вздохнула и продолжила убирать со стола.  
Чжэ Чжунг поколебался на мгновение, но всё же решил сделать то, о чем просила его мать.  
Когда он вошел в комнату, он увидел, что Мин сидит на полу на балконе, прислонившись спиной к косяку. Чжэ сел спиной к нему, облокотившись на тот же косяк.  
\- Мин.  
\- А?  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Тебя мама прислала?  
Чжэ Чжунг предпочел проигнорировать этот вопрос.  
\- Ясно. Скажи ей, что всё в порядке.  
\- Хорошо.  
Парень внимательно рассматривал их совместную фотографию, висевшую напротив.  
\- Ты и меня обманывать будешь?  
Чанг Мин помолчал и, немного посопев, тихо сказал.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что… ты больше со мной не захочешь разговаривать. И вообще захочешь вычеркнуть из своей жизни.  
Чжэ Чжунг усмехнулся. "Если бы ты знал правду, то я мог бы сказать то же самое."  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я тебя никогда не брошу. Ты можешь мне сказать.  
Чанг Мин молчал, а Чжэ Чжунг не торопил его. Он знал, что брат всё равно ответит ему.  
\- Я… думаю, что я гей…  
\- Думаешь? - поперхнулся своими словами Чжэ.  
Он не видел, только почувствовал, как Мин кивнул.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь? Тебе кто-то нравится?  
И снова кивок.  
Чжэ Чжунг попытался вздохнуть, но что-то словно ему мешало.  
Одно дело - не иметь возможности прикоснуться. Другое – видеть, как кто-то другой может сделать то, что не дозволенно тебе.  
\- Да ну тебя, - попытался шуткой нарушить звенящую тишину Чжэ. - Ты даже и не представляешь себе, что это такое. Ты еще слишком маленький для этого.  
\- Никакой я не маленький! - возмутился Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ только этого и добивался. Брат сейчас отвлечется и не будет думать о глупостях. Не будет говорить глупости.  
\- Я уже взрослый, - выпалил он.  
Чжэ Чжунгу не нужно было смотреть на его лицо, чтобы понять, что щеки Мина покраснели. Он схватил брата за руку и силой потянул на себя. Тот, застонав от боли, перекатился к ногам Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Перестань, - запротестовал Чанг Мин. - Чжэ, мне больно.  
\- Взрослый он, а чуть что - сразу в слезы, - засмеялся Чжэ Чжунг.  
Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Сейчас, именно сейчас он мог совершить ошибку. Непоправимую ошибку. Ошибку, из-за которой его будет ненавидеть брат. Из-за которой его возненавидят родители. Из-за которой его жизнь кончится. Он знал, что в нем говорит ревность.  
\- Взрослый?  
Он знал, что Мин в том возрасте, когда детей берут на «слабо».  
\- Да ты и целоваться-то не умеешь, - сухая усмешка в голосе, и мальчик заглотил наживку.  
\- Я?.. Я?.. - задыхаясь от негодования, проговорил Чанг Мин.  
\- А разве умеешь? - еще немного. Чжэ знал, что делает, и понимал, что делает это осознанно. Но если так, то хотя бы будет путь к отступлению.  
\- Умею! - щеки Мина полыхали.  
\- Покажи, - вот и всё. Теперь ему точно не сбежать.  
Чанг Мин неуклюже приблизился к нему. Слишком близко, чтобы отступать. Он никак не мог решиться на действия. Не этого ли он хотел? Не об этом ли он мечтал ночами?  
Чжэ Чжунг, не дожидаясь действий от брата, протянул руки и, схватив его лицо в ладони, впился в его губы. Он чуть не застонал от нахлынувших чувств. Слишком долго все это находилось у него внутри.  
Упиваясь прикосновениями, упиваясь поцелуем, Чжэ Чжунг совсем забыл о ревности. Совсем забыл о том, что это было лишь для того, чтобы поддеть брата.  
Чанг Мин оторвался от Чжэ Чжунга лишь на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух. Но даже мгновение показалось ему слишком долгим. Он снова припал губами к губам брата.  
Дрожащие пальцы Чжэ Чжунга скользнули по пуговицам, освобождая тело Мина от ненужных тряпок. Ему показалось, или сам Мин откинул голову, подставляя свою шею для поцелуев. Были ли это руки Чжэ Чжунга или его брата, что стягивали с него футболку и расстегивали джинсы, он не понял. Все было слишком быстро. Слишком желанно, чтобы останавливаться.

Чанг Мин уже не вздрагивал, но Чжэ Чжунг продолжал крепко прижимать его к себе.  
\- Что… что же мы натворили… - слабо прошептал Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунгу не хотелось думать об этом. Он гнал от себя мысли о том, что всё это неправильно. Слишком долго он жил под гнетом этих чувств.  
\- Не думай об этом, - прошептал Чжэ, покрывая поцелуями лицо и шею брата.  
\- Ты так и не спросил, кого я люблю…  
\- Мне кажется, я уже знаю…

Можно ли назвать безумием то, что Чанг Мин после звонка мчался к классу, в котором проходили занятия Чжэ Чжунга. Можно ли считать безумием запираться вдвоем в ванной. Можно ли считать безумием каждую ночь, когда Чанг Мин проскальзывал под одеяло и крепко прижимался к Чжэ Чжунгу. Можно ли считать безумием упоение любовью, которую никто и никогда не сможет понять.  
Им было всё равно. В эти дни для них не было никого в этом мире, кроме них двоих.

Всё кончилось так же быстро, как и началось.  
За окном бушевал предгрозовой ветер. Но ни Чжэ Чжунг, ни Чанг Мин не обращали внимания на хлопавшую дверь балкона.  
\- Будет гроза, - прошептал Мин, целуя Чжэ в подбородок.  
\- Ну и что? - его рука скользнула по бедру брата.  
\- Дверь закрыть надо.  
Но дверь. Дверь… Какая несуразица по сравнению с прикосновениями Чжэ Чжунга.  
Они не услышали, как дверь в их комнату тихо открылась и на пороге появилась их мать. Дверь балкона слишком громко хлопала. Мешала спать. Женщина решила, что мальчики уже давно спят, поэтому и не слышат этот шум. Она тенью скользнула в комнату. Краем глаза женщина заметила движение на кровати Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Что вы делаете?!  
Она сдернула одеяло.  
\- Боже… - выдохнула она и осела на пол.  
Отец прибежал на крик матери. Но так и остался стоять столбом в дверях.  
Чанг Мин зажмурился и прижался к старшему брату.

Взлет приятен, а падение болезненно. Слишком болезненно.  
Произошедшее той ночью смешалось в голове Чжэ Чжунга. Он лишь только видел испуганного Мина, пытавшегося подойти ближе. Прикоснуться. Успокоить. И мать, не дававшую ему этого сделать.  
Родители кричали на Чжэ Чжунга, но тот молчал.  
"Они лишат меня его…" мысль болью отдавалась в голове Чанг Мина.  
Он пытался сесть рядом, но цепкие руки матери не давали ему сделать этого. Он пытался что-то сказать ему, но горло словно сдавило железной хваткой.  
Голос не слушался его, когда родители приняли решение разлучить их, для того, чтобы они образумились.  
Сильные руки отца швырнули Мина обратно в комнату. Сухой щелчок замка преградил ему путь к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Мальчик с остервенением бил дверь, но та не поддавалась. Он кричал. Плакал. Просил, умолял его выпустить. Но никто не реагировал.  
Под утро его успокоил тихий голос брата из-за двери.

Каждый завтрак, каждый обед, каждый ужин родители не спускали глаз с мальчиков. Над столом всегда висела почти ощутимая тишина. Он всегда провожал взглядом брата, когда его уводили для того, чтобы запереть в комнате.  
Лишь только в школе у них были короткие мгновения, когда они могли побыть вместе.  
\- Они разводятся, - тихо сказал Мин.  
Они как обычно сидели на крыше. Сейчас, когда вся школа готовилась к какому-то фестивалю, они точно знали, что их не потревожат.  
\- Что?  
\- Мама проболталась… они не хотели нам говорить…  
\- Ничего. Так даже лучше, я скоро буду жить отдельно… мы сможем чаще видеться.  
\- Чжэ, она меня увезет…  
Чжэ Чжунгу не хотелось верить в то, что их разлучат.  
\- Она не может.  
\- Это мы ничего не можем, - Мин уткнулся носом в грудь брата. - Мы совершенно ничего не можем…  
Чжэ сильнее прижал брата к себе. Мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь придумать, как быть дальше. Что делать. Но ни одного ответа он не находил. Точнее, был один - разлука.  
\- Я не хочу… - почти простонал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин шмыгнул носом.  
\- Ты будешь ждать меня?.. - сквозь слезы прошептал мальчик.  
\- Конечно. Куда я денусь, - Чжэ Чжунг попытался улыбнуться, и поцеловал мальчика в соленую щеку.

В аэропорту было слишком много людей. Все толкались, куда-то бежали, торопились. Только Чжэ Чжунг молился о том, чтобы рейс задержали хотя бы на час. Он смотрел на Мина, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую черту. Печальную улыбку. Грустные глаза. И его взгляд, словно он говорил что-то. Что-то важное, предназначавшееся только Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Мать потащила мальчика на посадку. Чжэ Чжунг взглянул еще раз в грустные глаза Мина и слабо улыбнулся.  
Чжэ резко отвернулся, он не мог видеть удаляющуюся спину брата.  
\- Отпусти меня! Отпусти!!! Дай мне с ним попрощаться! - услышал он почти истеричный вопль Мина. - Да отпусти ты меня!!!  
Чжэ Чжунг повернулся и поймал в объятья младшего брата.  
\- Пожалуйста, дождись меня. Подожди немного… Прошу… Четыре года… и мы снова сможем быть вместе, - сбивчиво шептал мальчик, пока пальцы Чжэ скользили по его волосам, успокаивая.  
Он не знал, дождется ли сам Чанг Мин его. Но он пообещал ждать столько, сколько потребуется. И он точно знал, что сдержит обещание.


End file.
